


Episode I - A New Beginning

by Kanako_Hime



Series: Star Wars [1]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Prequel Trilogy
Genre: Angst and Humor, Angsty Qui-Gon, Darth Maul's dead, F/M, Gen, He also trolls, Injured Qui-Gon, Multi, Obi-Wan trains Skywalker, Qui-Gon Lives, Which makes me jealous, Yoda is a matchmaker part-time, alternative universe, but there we go, like a boss
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-06-17
Updated: 2014-06-25
Packaged: 2018-02-05 01:59:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 4,664
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1801255
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kanako_Hime/pseuds/Kanako_Hime
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A year after the Naboo Blockade, Qui-Gon Jinn is struggling to recover. The Arryian princess proves to be a useful distraction from his thoughts, but the pampered princess is far more observant than Qui-Gon anticipated. Can she help him overcome the pains of the past? Or will he refuse to let her in?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

"Can I help you, young Padawan?" the Jedi Master asked calmly as the panting child glanced up at him. "I assume it's quite urgent, as you nearly broke down my door."

He wore a smile on his handsome face, dark waves of hair covering part of it, while his eyes, as red as rubies, glinted with amusement.

"Yes Master Thantos," the child panted. "A transmission has come through for you in the Communications Hall. Master Kolar believed it to be quite important."

"I see," Thantos replied, "I'm on my way now. You may return to your duties."

The Padawan bowed respectfully and darted away, as Thantos headed in the opposite direction. His feet thudded gently against the carpeted floor as he walked, and his robe swished. When he reached the Communications Hall, Master Kolar -a rather blunt Nabrak - nodded at him and poined to one of the private comm rooms. The door hissed shut behind Thantos as he took his seat and pressed the flashing button. A woman flickered into existence on the table. She was tall, but not much else could be deciphered about her, as she wore a voluminous cloak, the hood covering most of her face.

"Thantos. At last." The woman's voice was relieved, and Thantos straightened in his chair.

"Moirae! Is that you?" he asked in surprise. The hooded woman's head inclined in a nod.

"Of course," she said mildly, before her tone became brisk. "I don't have time to exchange pleasantries, old friend. I bring grave news from our home."

Thantos' heart filled with dread.

"What has happened?" he asked in alarm. Moirae shook her head.

"There is a rebellion," she replied quietly. "Sethu and the others fear the worst. And-" she paused. "Our Queen has perished."

Thantos swore softly, letting his head land with a soft 'thump' on the table.

"How?" he asked, his voice muffled. Moirae shifted, clearly uncomfortable.

"A riding accident," she replied eventually. "She was returning to the palace in Aquaine, and took a short-cut through the moors. She was thrown from her horse - they didn't find her until morning."

"I see," Thantos answered quietly.

"The Princess lives," Moirae volunteered. "She has been kept safe from these bloody battles, and is residing happily in Valos."

Thantos barely dared to hope.

"She is safe?" he asked cautiously, lifting his head from the table.

"For the moment," Moirae answered, "This is why I have contacted you, my friend. Valos is untouched at the moment, but the rebels of Bahralt are sweeping towards the West. We cannot keep her there any longer."

"And what could I do?" Thantos asked reasonably. "Arryn is quite some distance away, Moirae, and Jedi are not soldiers, merely keepers of the peace."

"I know, my friend, which is why the King has a proposal," she replied patiently. "The Princess and several handmaidens would go to Coruscant and be protected there until these skirmishes end - one way or another. After that, we will decide on another course of action."

Thantos pursed his lips for a moment.

"Which handmaidens?" he asked, his eyes narrowed. "We cannot allow a spy to slip through the net."

"I will pick them myself," Moirae assured, "And I will be among them, of course, as soon as the necessary arrangements have been made."

"Very well," Thantos agreed after a moment, "I will make your request to the Council, and return with their reply as soon as I can."

"Thank you," Moirae breathed, dipping her head. "I hope to see you soon, my friend."

Thantos dipped his head also, as the holoform flickered and died.

* * *

"I understand your concern, Master Thantos," Master Windu said, steeling his long brown fingers, "But we cannot spare any Jedi to go to Arryn and protect this princess."

"I ask not for a Jedi to travel to Arryn, Master Windu," Thantos replied, his shaking hands hidden in his sleeves while his voice remained calm, "I realise that it is rather far way. Instead, I ask that the princess be brought to Coruscant and protected here."

Windu paused, considering.

"And if they were brought here, then what?" Ziverri questioned, his golden eyes narrowed, "Do you presume that we will keep her near us at all times? Think logically, Thantos. She could bring her war here, disrupting the peace we've fought so hard to keep - spilling innocent blood!"

"By the Force, she will not!" Thantos snapped.  _Thump_. Yoda's cane banged against the floor.

"Young Padawans you are not," he scolded, "Solution to this mess must we find."

"I apologize, Master Yoda," Ziverri said shortly, bowing his head, "It is not my place to decide such matters."

"No, it isn't," Windu interjected smoothly.

"I concur with Master Thantos' earlier statement," Ki-Adi-Mundi piped up. "The princess could stay in the city, and someone could be appointed as her caretaker while here. I doubt she will cause too much trouble."

"She does have lodging here," Thantos said eagerly, "In 500 Republica, if I remember correctly."

"Agree with this proposal, I do," Yoda croaked. "Master Windu?"

All eyes in the chamber rested on the Korun Jedi Master, who sighed and nodded.

"Very well," Windu replied eventually. "Find a Jedi who will be amiable to this assignment, and reply to your contact, Thantos. This meeting is adjourned until then."

Thantos relaxed almost visibly, while in his chair, Ki-Adi-Mundi sat, an idea forming in his head.

* * *

"No."

"Qui-Gon-"

"I simply cannot do it, my friend," Qui-Gon Jinn replied patiently as he carefully watched Obi-Wan Kenobi - now a Jedi Knight - train his Padawan.

"Qui-Gon," Ki-Adi-Mundi said carefully, "You would be the best candidate for this assignment." Qui-Gon sighed and turned to argue with his stubborn friend, but Ki-Adi held up a hand. "Please, hear me. I realise what happened last year has taken it's toll on you, but you must move on. You go to counselling and refuse to speak a word." Qui-Gon closed his eyes and sighed deeply, something that had become a habit of late. He gave one final push. "Why not take on this assignment, Qui-Gon? Just until you're finished with your rehabilitation. I doubt the princess will be the adventurous type."

Qui-Gon waved a hand at him.

"Very well, Ki-Adi," he murmured, opening his eyes, "I will accept this assignment."

* * *

"Are you sure about this, Master Qui-Gon?" Windu asked, his eyes boring into the Jedi before them.

"I assure you, I have thought about this proposal thoroughly, and I have chosen to accept," Qui-Gon said quietly, his voice echoing in the large, airy room. "I will protect the princess of Arryn. I will do everything in my power to ensure her safety."

Muted shock rippled through the room. No-one had even entertained the thought that Qui-Gon Jinn would have undertaken this mission. The last mission with the Queen Amidala of Naboo had, as most believed, aged him beyond his years. Apparently not.

"Honourable, your request is," Yoda agreed, "And granted, it also is."

Qui-Gon Jinn bowed, then limped from the room, his Force signature lined with pain. Master Yoda leaned back in his chair as the talks around him resumed.

 _In much pain you are, young Qui-Gon._  Yoda's brow wrinkled further in worry.  _Hope I that this mission will ease your suffering._


	2. Chapter 2

There was a scream, and then the loud roar of fire enveloping silk hangings, then a mounting crescendo of shouts of panic that spread and spread,from one tent to another as the flames ran too, leaping from one silk standard to another, running up ropes and bursting through satin doors. Then the horses were neighing in terror and the men shouting to calm them, but the terror in their own voices made it worse, until the whole plain was alight with a thousand raging blazes, and the night swirled with smoke and rang with shouts and screams. The little girl, starting up out of her bed in her fear, cried out in terror for her mother and screamed.

"Is it the bad men again? Are they coming for us?"

"Dear Nyx, save us, they are firing the camp!" her governess gasped. "They will rape me and spit you on their swords!"

"Mama!" the child cried, struggling from her bed. "Where is my mama?"

She dashed outside, her nightgown flapping at her legs, the hangings of her tent alight and blazing up behind her like an inferno of panic. All the tents in the camp were ablaze, sparks pouring up into the dark night sky like fountains of flame.

"Mama!" she screamed. Out of the flames came two huge, dark horses, moving as one jet-black creature against the brightness of the fire. High up, the child's mother bent down to speak to her daughter who was trembling, her head just above the horse's shoulder.

"Stay here with your governess and be a good girl," her mother commanded, her voice clear and sure. "Your father and I have to ride out and show ourselves to the men."

"Let me come with you! Mama! I shall be burned - please let me come with you! The bad men will get me!" the little girl wailed, reaching her arms up to her mother. The firelight glinted off her mother's breastplate, the embossed greaves of her legs as of she were a metal woman, a woman of gold and steel, as she leaned forwards to command.

"If the men don't see me, they shall desert us," she said sternly. "You don't want that."

"I don't care!" the child shrieked in her panic. "I don't care about anything but you! Let me up!"

"The army comes first," her mother ruled. "I'm sorry my daughter, but I must ride out." She turned the horse's head from her panic-stricken daughter. "I will come back for you," she called over her shoulder. "Wait there. For this must be done."

Helpless, the child watched her parents ride away.

"Mama," she whimpered. "Mama, please!" But her mother did not look behind.

"We'll be burned alive!" Lotuali, her governess, screamed from behind her. "Run! Run and hide!"

It was her younger sister, Moirae, who rounded on her.

"You can be silent!" she snapped, her eyes glinting in the firelight as she draped a cloak over the left-behind child. "If the Princess herself can be left in a burning tent, then we servants can certainly endure it."

The child accepted the cloak gratefully, her eyes watching the two horses go to and fro among the burning tents. Everywhere they went, the screams were silenced, and some semblance of discipline returned to the camp. The ladies formed lines, passing buckets all the way to the river, coming out of terror into orderm as the men who had been fleeing before arranged themselves into a defence formation, in case the enemy rushed to attack and catch the camp in chaos. But no enemy came that night.

The child watched her mother's determination conquer fire, her queenly certainty and poise douse panic, her belief in success overcome the reality of disaster. The little girl perched on one of the chests next to Moirae, tucked her nightgown around her bare toes, and waited for the camp to settle. When the mother rode back to her daughter, she found her dry-eyed and calm.

"Daughter, are you all right?" Queen Aistaraina dismounted and turned to her only child, restraining herself from scooping her up and embracing her tightly. She was all too aware of the audience they had.

"I am well," the daughter replied.

"You were not afraid?"

"Not at all."

The Queen nodded her approval, warmth in her eyes and her voice.

"That is good," she said. "That is what I expect of a Princess of Arryn."

* * *

_This is me, this young child perched on the edge of a chest with a face like marble and eyes wide with fear, refusing to tremble, biting my lip so I do not cry out again. This is me, conceived in a snatched moment that allowed my parents to wed and the royal line to continue; raised by a kind father and a strong mother._

_I am Calassë, Princess of Arryn, daughter of the two greatest monarchs the galaxy has ever known: Aistaraina of Demavio and Arthion of Hylas. Their names are feared by our enemies, blessed by the priestesses and by Nyx herself as the finest kings to protect our world, and I am their beloved daughter, their only child, the Princess Calassë, and one day, Queen._

_I have been betrothed in marriage since the very moment of my birth to one of the most respected lords in our society, Lord Rillion, son of Radin, and when it is time, I will sail across the sea in a beautiful ship with my standard flying high at the top of the mast, and we shall wed in the grand temple in Sanctus, the crown jewel of all our cities. I shall be his wife, and then his Queen, and he will be my Consort._

_O_ _ur world is rich and fertile - filled with fountains and the sound of gentle songbirds, ripe with warm fruits and scented with f_ _lowers, and we shall rule it together. This has been arranged for so long, I have always known it will be; although I will be sorry to leave my poor father alone now that my mother is gone. But I was born a princess, destined to be queen, and I know my duty._

_I am a woman of absolute convictions. I know I will be Queen because it was Nyx's will and my mother's desire. And I believe, as does everyone, that Nyx and my mother were generally of the same mind; and their will is always done. As far as I am concerned, this flight to Coruscant is merely a brief respite before returning home to take up my mother's mantle and become a wife, a mother, and a Queen._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yeah, I actually updated, and much quicker then I thought I would. Huh. Welp, I'll be doing a few chapters like this in Calassë's POV (kinda...you know what I mean) to give a bit of background and because my muse demands it. And I am also my muse's bitch. Huh. I'm a bitch at the end of the day either way...well my life sucks.  
> Much love, Kanako Hime x


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Woo another update! Chapter four will be up in a few minutes! As always, kudos and comments are welcome.  
> Much love, Kanako Hime x

The sun was scorching as it beat down on the Jedi Representatives and Chancellor Palpatine as they waited for the princess to arrive. Dust hung in the air and clung to their faces.

"They are late," the Chancellor said after a few moments, dabbing at his forehead with a handkerchief.

"They are only a few minutes late, Chancellor," Thantos assured, feeling a prickle of annoyance towards the older man.

"There they are, Master," Anakin said, pointing at a sleek, silver space-craft that was coming towards their landing-pad. It landed smoothly and the Chancellor took a step forward as a lady in simple green robes stepped out of the ship.

"Milady, an honour to meet you," he said, bowing. The woman dipped a curtsy, a lock or her fiery-coloured hair falling in from of her eyes. She pushed it back under her hood with a small huff, smiling at the Chancellor politely, her smile widening as Thantos approached. The woman stretched out a hand and Thantos mirrored her, clasping each other's forearms firmly.

"Moirae, it has been many moons," he greeted, releasing her arm, "Allow me to introduce you to my companions: Supreme Chancellor Palpatine, Master Obi-Wan Kenobi and his Padawan learner, Anakin Skywalker." Moirae ran her eyes appraisingly over the men as they were introduced. Obi-Wan looked up as Moirae glanced at him and her heart give a small flutter.  _Improper!_ she chastised herself.

"Where is the princess, if you don't mind my asking?" the Chancellor asked, forcing her to drag her eyes away from the handsome Jedi Master.

"She's coming, Chancellor," Moirae replied, folding her hands neatly on her stomach."She is quite tired after our journey, and is composing herself."

"Of course," Palpatine said smoothly, a smile on his face. "Master Kenobi and young Skywalker can take the princess to her living quarters immediately and she can rest."

"Thank you, Master Jedi," Moirae smiled, her eyes resting on Obi-Wan again.

* * *

**500 Republica**

The bell pinged, signalling the arrival of the Arryian party. Qui-Gon stood, wincing slightly as the tender skin of his chest stretched, and stuffed his hands in his sleeves, releasing his discomfort into the Force.

Footsteps were heard, along with the soft tone of women and Anakin's chattering and three women dressed in scarlet, ochre and teal rounded the corner with Anakin, giggling at his tales and generally fussing over him. Following the group came Obi-Wan, deep in conversation with another woman in leaf-green, while a fifth and final woman trailed behind them. She was daintier than the others, and the colours of her gown were brilliant enough to be seen from a distance; a skirt of dark purple and an underskirt of a bright lilac, the skirts flaring from the white belt tied tight under her ribcage. Her billowing sleeves were trimmed with intricate embroidery in silver thread, and as she lifted the hem of her skirt to avoid tripping, he was able to see a pair of silver slippers encasing her feet. Her hair was braided tightly, the ends joining back to the beginning of the plait, looping the bound hair. Unlike her companions, she walked slowly, her shoulders set in a determined manner, as though the entire universe had been placed on her shoulders.

"You're late," Qui-Gon said mildly, causing his former Padawan to grin sheepishly.

"I apologise Qui-Gon, but the Chancellor was with us," Obi-Wan explained. "You know how he is."

"Indeed I do."

"A friend of yours, Master Kenobi?" a woman asked in a soft, yet clear voice - the one Qui-Gon had visually dissected.

"Yes milady. This is Master Qui-Gon Jinn," Obi-Wan said formally. "He will be your caretaker for the duration of your visit."

"Your Highness, it's an honour to have you in Coruscant," Qui-Gon said, bowing as best as he could. "I trust you are well?"

"Thank you, Master Jinn," the princess replied, inclining her head. "I am as well as can be expected." She turned her head. "These are my companions: Miriel, Raina, Gwenhiel and Moirae." Each of the ladies curtsied as she was introduced.

"A pleasure," Qui-Gon replied. The princess smiled.

"I am sure you are exhausted, Master Kenobi - Master Jinn. If you wish, we could fetch you some refreshments before you return to the Temple."

"I don't want to go," Anakin said petulantly. "I'd like to stay longer."

The princess and her ladies laughed, and even Qui-Gon had trouble keeping his face blank. Obi-Wan looked embarrassed as he corrected his Padawan, whose stink-face was a sight to behold.

"If it's not too much trouble, we would like to stay until you are settled in, my lady," Qui-Gon replied over the handmaiden's peals of laughter.

"Very well," she replied smoothly, her voice bright with mirth, "Moirae-"

"Understood, my lady," the willowy woman in leaf-green answered, "Miriel, Raina, Gwenhiel - if you please."

The other handmaidens nodded and with a curtsy to the Jedi, disappeared into another part of the apartment. The princess started after them after a few moments, her face pensive. Anakin, who was talking animatedly with Moirae, gestured wildly as he spoke, pushing himself backwards and smacking right into the princess. She stumbled, and unthinkingly, Qui-Gon reached to steady her, her hands grasping his sleeve unconsciously. When his large hand touched her forearm, his fingers tingled with warmth, even as his side twinged with pain.

"Are you all right, my lady?" he asked quietly, watching her carefully. She seemed to take a deep breath and glanced up at him, her lips curved into a polite smile as her eyes - a lovely shade of violet; or was it amethyst? - met his calmly, gently, and at the same time, determinedly.

"Quite, Master Jedi," she answered quietly, straightening up and releasing his sleeve. "I should have been more focused. Thank you." He raised a brow, and nodded silently. She dipped her head, resting a small hand on his arm. "Good night."

He bowed his own head as she moved away, following after her woman. On the other side of the room, a pair of gleaming emerald eyes watched thoughtfully.


	4. Chapter 4

"Do you require anything else, my lady?" Moirae asked as the princess sat at the end of her bed, binding her hair into a loose plait. "Some food - wine, perhaps? I believe they had some of our Moonwine brought up."

"That does sound tempting," Calassë said wistfully, a small smile playing on her lips as she tied the ribbon deftly. "Perhaps just one glass. And offer one to our guests, of course."

"Of course, my lady," Moirae agreed amiably as she gathered up the princess's crumpled dress. "I will be back momentarily."

"Take your time," she replied absently as the door swished shut. Pushing herself off the bed, Calassë made her way over to the window, her eyes gazing through the glass to the bright lights of the city. It was beautiful here, she thought, but she missed her home, though she would never admit it. The door hissed open again, barely audible, and footsteps sounded in the room. She didn't bother looking around, she knew it was Moirae.

"Is everything to your liking, my lady?" a deep voice rumbled, and she turned around sharply, automatically falling into a defensive stance. She straightened almost immediately, her cheeks heating slightly as she recognized Master Jinn. "I apologise for startling you," he added, a tinge of amusement creeping into his tone.

"Try not to do that again Master Jinn," Calassë answered in clipped tones, "It isn't wise."

"I am truly sorry," he repeated, and she nodded.

"Was there something you wished to ask?" she questioned when he made no move to leave.

"Only to inform you that the Jedi Council wish to meet you in the morning," Qui-Gon replied mildly. Calassë's lip curled.

"They want to see if I'm truly worth their time?" she guessed as the Jedi Master shrugged.

"The official reason is to welcome you to Coruscant," he answered with a small smile of his own, "But I would be a liar if I didn't say that some of the more outspoken Council members weren't curious about you."

"Understandable," she replied, shrugging elegantly, "I'm a wild card - they have no idea how to play me yet."

"Who says they will 'play' you at all?" Qui-Gon asked curiously. Calassë fixed her gaze on him, her white nightgown and loosely plaited hair making her look like a little girl, despite the ancient sadness in her eyes.

"Master Jinn, I am a princess," she said quietly, lacing her fingers together loosely. "I will always be part of one scheme or another, I will always have a part to play; no matter how unwilling I am to be played."

"Is there anything you wish to have?" he asked after several minutes of silence. She shook her head.

"No," she responded softly. "I'm sorry to keep you up so late."

"You're not keeping me up," he said, surprised.

"But you look tired," she insisted in that strange, soft voice of hers as she crossed the room to stand before him. "I can see it in your eyes." She raised a hand and brushed his temple gently with her soft fingers as though in a trance. "You should try to get some sleep," she whispered, lowering her hand once more and padding over to her bed. "It will help."

Qui-Gon didn't trust his voice and merely nodded before departing from the room - and 500 Republica.

* * *

"Good morrow, my Lady," Moirae said cheerfully as she swept into the room, her mistress pushing the covers off of herself, "Did you sleep well?"

"Well enough," she answered sleepily, rubbing a hand on her cheek as she swung her legs out of bed.

"It's going to be a warm day," Moirae reported from the window as she opened the drapes, "You have a meeting with the Jedi Council in two hours."

Calassë groaned quietly.

"Do I have to?" she muttered, sounding like a sulky child. Moirae's lips pressed together.

"Yes you do," she said firmly, holding her laughter back. "And as a Princess, if you please, not an annoyed girl."

Calassë shot her handmaiden a dark look, as Moirae stared back serenely.

"I sometimes wonder why we're friends Moirae," she huffed, standing up and padding her way over to the bathing chamber. She had long since given up arguing with the woman. It always proved pointless, and more often than not, she would end up regretting it later.

* * *

"There now," Moirae said over an hour later as she tucked a lock of hair behind her ear, "You look lovely, if I say so myself."

Calassë smiled, eyeing her reflection in the glass before her. The dress she wore was a soft, silky pink that hung lightly from the edge of her shoulders. Her hair had been left hanging free and long, though some of her golden locks had been twisted into shimmering braids that joined together at the back of her head, a pink ribbon securing it in place. Rather simple, she mused, but far more comfortable than her more formal robes. Besides, she was supposed to be undercover.

"Excuse me my lady, but the Jedi are here to take you to Council," Raina announced, popping her head around the door. Calassë nodded and went with Moirae to the main room of the apartment, where Thantos stood, talking quietly with Obi-Wan.

"Good morning, my lady," he greeted, bowing. "If you'll just come with us, your transport is waiting."

"Of course, Master Thantos," Calassë agreed smoothly, "I trust someone is staying with my ladies while I am at Council?"

"I am, my lady," Obi-Wan answered, slipping his hands into his sleeves. "I assure you, they'll be quite safe."

The princess smiled at him, then followed Thantos towards the lift, leaving him with Moirae.

"Quite safe, you say?" she asked him, amusement in her voice. "So the big strong Jedi Knight will protect us?"

"Naturally," Obi-Wan replied.

"You think females cannot defend themselves?" she questioned.

"Not very well, in my experience," the Jedi answered.

She stared at him for a moment, her green eyes narrowed, then in one quick move grasped his wrist and twisted it behind his back, pinning him face first into the floor.

"Still think females cannot defend themselves?" Moirae asked pleasantly as Obi-Wan coughed beneath her, trying to not get carpet in his mouth.

"I believe I've been enlightened," he managed to say. Moirae hummed, then stood back as Obi-Wan stood himself, straightening his robes.

"Might I offer you some refreshments?" she asked, as though she hadn't just floored him - literally. "Some tea, perhaps?"

"Tea?" Obi-Wan's eyebrow rose. "What is that?"

Moirae's own brow rose. "You don't know what tea is?" she asked incredulously, "It's a drink that is made with hot water and leaves, and you flavour it with milk, honey, cream or sugar."

"Really?" Obi-Wan's stomach flipped uneasily. "Sounds rather strange to me."

"It's better than that brown sludge you gave me yesterday," she sniffed, signalling for something. "It tastes vile." Obi-Wan grinned.

"Oh, caf?" he said innocently. "Marvellous stuff. Keeps you awake and energised."

"Barbarian," Moirae teased as the copper-haired Gwenhiel brought in a tray and laid out two cups, "How do you live with yourself?"

"With much patience, my lady," Obi-Wan said solemnly as Gwenhiel left the room silently and Moirae swept over to the table, filling the cups with an amber liquid, and adding some white liquid to the mix, stirring with a silver teaspoon.

"You must be the shame of the temple," she said in mock-haughtiness.

"The laughing stock," he deadpanned.

"What do your superiors do with you?"

Obi-Wan smiled somewhat bitterly. "Ignore me. I'm not of much importance, so it's easily done."

Moirae stared at him before lowering her eyes. "Forgive me. I shouldn't have-"

"It's alright," he interrupted, placing a hand over hers, "I don't mind sharing the truth-" his eyes seemed to pierce her. "-with those that are worthy of it."

Moirae smiled again, and squeezed his fingers lightly before having a sip of tea. Obi-Wan followed suit, his stomach flipping again – but not in a bad way this time.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And chapter four like I promised! Chapter five is in the works, so we'll see how that goes! As always, kudos and comments welcome.  
> Much love, Kanako Hime x

**Author's Note:**

> So, there's chapter one. I can't promise regular updates since I am real-life's bitch, but I'll try my best. Kudos and comments are welcomed! :3  
> Much love, Kanako Hime x


End file.
